Series of Romance Ficlets
by Bishilove
Summary: Drabbles of random Bleach couples. Most common are IchiHime, UlquiHime, IchiTatsu, and AizenHime, although mostly random.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is the first of many drabbles of any Bleach couple. My best friend and I started a sort of game where we select a couple out of a selected daily series. Then we select a random word which has to be incorporated into a fanfiction somehow. It's rather fun. Sometimes we add challenges.

* * *

Pairing: IchiTatsu

Word: Lion

Challenge: Make it sensual, not fluffy!

* * *

Tatsuki felt like a lion in a cage. How she wanted to touch his hair! How she wanted to touch his chest! The sheer wanting and thirst for him driving her mad!

But he didn't see her that way. She was, in essence, a childhood friend. She was in the same damning level as his two younger sisters.

Oh, but God! Did she want to change that! She wanted to be seen as a woman, not as a close friend! Not as a companion in which to confide in!

She wanted to be kissed! Be touched! Be held! She wanted him!

Tatsuki saw him, running down the street in a flash of red hair and bold grin and sighed. One day, some day, she would change his vision so it would only include her.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Pairing: IchiHime

Word: Halo -Not the connotation I used, but hey! She wasn't specific!

Challenge: The pairing in itself is a challenge. I don't ship this.

* * *

"Muahahaha! OWNED!" Orihime cried in joy. She threw her XBOX controller to the ground and began to dance the Funky Chicken in celebration.

Ichigo blushed. His manly pride had been destroyed for the uncountable time again that evening. It was one of countless dates his girlfriend had defeated him without fail, or effort, in his favorite video game, Halo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: UlquiHime

Word: Religion

Challenge: Manage to make this infamously angsty couple cheerful.

* * *

In his human life, Ulquiorra Schiffer had been a religious Catholic man. He would go to the Virgin and praise at her alter morning after morning before going to work.

Lately he had been worshiping and praising a different holy woman. Although he knew that the captive maiden would never bring him salvation he could not help but look upon her with the same reverence he gave to the Holy Maiden. Religion was just as important to him now as it was when he was mortal.

Whenever he walked into her cell and saw her smile and say, "Ulquiorra-san!" with a blush adorning her pale face, his heart would leap. Oh, how he loved this daily ritual of worship.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Pairing: UlquiHime

Word: Rhapsody

Challenge: None. She went easy on me.

* * *

The sound that Ulquiorra had heard when Orihime's frail hand made contact with his face resounded in his mind like a cruel rhapsody. He knew what he had said was out of line, but whenever she spoke of her friends he was infuriated.

Why could she not see the importance of doing as Aizen-sama had willed? Why could she not see the importance Ulquiorra's own wants?

But she spoke incessantly of her friends. Just once Ulquiorra wished she would look upon and speak of him the same way she did of her Soul Reaper friend with the flame-colored hair.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Pairing: UlquiHime

Word: Raffle

Challenge: Well, it's the word "raffle". Can't get more challenging than that.

* * *

Everyone wanted her, this mysterious girl with auburn hair. Her ability to feign calmness and her ability to smile even in captivity blew him away, but outside of that, Ulquiorra wondered what was so important.

Yes, he understood that Lord Aizen needed her for his plans. He understood she was powerful. But other than that she was just a normal human girl.

He would often stare at and admire her. She was like a shiny new bicycle a child would buy raffle tickets for a chance to win. He would never receive the prize, but would just look upon her in admiration. Make attempts, buy tickets, but always fail, and never win her heart.

To Ulquiorra Schiffer that was all Orihime would ever be: A beautiful prize that he could never have, but long for.


End file.
